


The Rule of Three

by bethevibeyouseek



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethevibeyouseek/pseuds/bethevibeyouseek
Summary: Franky Doyle was not a superstitious person. She didn’t take care to avoid cracks in the pavement, she didn’t hold her breath when she passed cemeteries, and she most certainly did not avoid black cats. What she did believe in however, were curses.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 40
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This one has been floating around on the shelves, and why not share it? Its mostly dialogue which is kind of a different scene for me. Hopefully you enjoy it just the same.

Franky Doyle was not a superstitious person. She didn’t take care to avoid cracks in the pavement, she didn’t hold her breath when she passed cemeteries, and she most certainly did not avoid black cats. What she did believe in however, were curses.  
  
Bridget Westfall wasn’t known to go out late on the weekend, but after the hellacious week she’d had she needed to blow off a little steam. The normally low-key environment of her favorite bar was overtaken by young lesbians and a rather loud DJ. She felt out of place amongst the crowd, so she quickly settled on a space at the bar in the corner. The spot gave her some cover, but it also allowed her to watch the other patrons.  
  
Her eyes settled quickly on a tall brunette who was laying the moves on with a beautiful young blonde. Even without a word exchanged between them, Bridget could tell that she was like a peacock preening for a mate. With her charm and beauty, Bridget couldn’t believe that the shorter of the pair wasn’t rushing them off to her bed.  
  
Suddenly without a word of warning, another woman approached, this one with red locks and an angry face that’s color matched almost perfectly.  
  
“Seriously?” The girl tried to shout above the music. Initially the brunette didn’t budge from her position, pressed firmly against her prey. It wasn’t until the fuming red head pushed her elbow that she turned her way.  
“Hey, Haley,” she smiled, adjusting so her arm was wrapped around the blonde’s waist.  
  
“It’s Kaylee,” redhead corrected. Bridget internally cringed. She knew that what was to follow would not be good. She ordered another drink and continued to watch. “Who’s this?”  
  
“Sorry, Kaylee this is…”  
  
“Tara,” she quickly reminded her.  
  
“This is Tara,” Franky introduced the two and the blonde gave a curt wave.  
  
Then without any warning, Kaylee’s open palm cracked over the tall woman’s cheek. Tara unwrapped herself from her arms and fled towards the dance floor away from the scene. Sensing the tension, the bouncer stepped over to escort the redhead.  
  
“You’re a player, Franky Doyle! And a liar!” She pointed her index finger at her accusingly as she was being dragged away. Once she was finally gone the brunette, Franky, turned back around to the bar and rubbed her burning cheek.  
  
“Your girlfriend seems mad,” Bridget finally spoke.  
  
“She’s not my girlfriend,” Franky corrected and ordered another beer from the bartender.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“What are you, my therapist?” The brunette scoffed.  
  
“I just thought I’d offer if you needed,” Bridget shrugged.  
  
“Thanks, but I’m good.”  
  
“Suit yourself.”  
  
A few minutes passed in silence, both women sipping their respective beverages. Then Franky cracked and approached the unoccupied seat beside the blonde. Silently she motioned to it, and Bridget nodded for her to sit down.  
  
“She knew I didn’t do relationships,” Franky explained.  
  
“Perhaps she was thinking you’d make an exception for her.” Bridget knew the game well. Hell, she’d even played it a few times in her early years of dating.  
  
“I don’t make exceptions for anyone.” She took a long drink from her beer before setting it back down on the bar.  
  
“That seems a little harsh, don’t you think? What if the perfect girl walked into this bar tonight? You still wouldn’t try to date her?”  
  
“See that’s where the problem lies…” Franky paused, realizing she didn’t know her companion’s name.  
  
“Bridget.”  
  
“Franky,” briefly the two shook hands. “Anyway, Gidge, the problem is that there is no such thing as the perfect girl. She doesn’t exist. Just some hopeless illusion that we all search for.” Bridget stopped herself from correcting the woman about her name, it seemed inappropriate after she’d made such an interesting revelation.  
  
“I disagree. I think that there are people that not necessarily perfect themselves, but in a relationship their own strengths and flaws make them perfect for one another.”  
  
“Are you married?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I rest my case. If someone as smart and beautiful as you can’t find the perfect person, how in the hell am I supposed to?”  
  
“I appreciate the compliment, but I’m certain that you are just as smart and much more beautiful. And I’m afraid my status is of no fault to others, but mostly myself. I prioritized my career over love.”  
  
“There’s still time,”  
  
“There is. So Franky, if you ‘don’t do relationships’ what do you do?”  
  
“I don’t know if you really want me to answer that,”  
  
“Try me,”  
  
“I’m cursed.”  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“I believe in the rule of three. If you sleep with someone more than three times, that’s when feelings get hurt. That’s why I don’t.”  
  
“So you’re a fuck them and forget them type?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say forget.”  
  
“You couldn’t remember that girls name”  
  
“That was an unfortunate coincidence, Gidget.”  
  
“It’s Bridget.”  
  
“I know, but I prefer Gidget.”  
  
“I suppose it's better than not remembering at all, hm?”  
  
“What about you? Why are you in a place like this all by yourself?”  
  
“It’s been a long week, just needed to unwind a little bit. I wasn’t expecting all of this though.” Bridget motioned to the chaotic dance floor in front of them.  
  
“Yeah, the first Friday of the month is ladies night,” she explained the crowd.  
  
“Is this when you do most of your bidding?” Bridget turned her attention back to swirling her glass.  
  
“I don’t need a club full of dykes to find a root. And you don’t either, if that’s what you’re looking for…” Franky’s tongue rolled around her cheek teasingly. She leaned her body closer towards Bridget.  
  
“Are you coming onto me?”  
  
“What if I am?” Franky shrugged. Bridget could smell her scent as close as they were towards each other. If the pair really wanted to, they could both shift a few centimeters and their lips would touch.  
  
“Then I’d tell you to buy me another drink and then drive me home,” Bridget’s low voice rasped across the space.  
  
“Well, alright then.” Franky smiled devilishly as she ordered another round. 

“Are you leaving?” Bridget asked as she was still struggling to calm her breathing with the bedsheet pulled up over her nude form. Franky was tugging her discarded knickers off the floor and slid them back on before doing the same with her bra.  
  
“I don’t do sleepovers,” she responded honestly. Franky cringed internally fearing that all of Bridget’s precious words weren’t true.  
  
“Okay,” Bridget nodded and reached to tug on her crumpled camisole. “  
  
“It’s nothing personal. I’m sure-” Franky began her apology, having rehearsed the script many times.  
  
“No need to explain yourself. I knew what I was signing up for.”  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure. I respect your word. Don’t worry, I won’t show up and slap you for breaking my heart.”  
  
“That’s a relief.”  
  
“I’d say I’d see you around but we both know that’s probably not the case.”  
  
“Tonight’s been fun.”  
  
“I should hope so.”  
  
“Not that, I mean, it was great. But it’s refreshing being with someone who can actually carry on a conversation.”  
  
“I’ll take the compliment.”  
  
“Goodnight, Gidge.”  
  
“Goodbye Franky.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bridget had carried on with life as usual. She didn’t give too much thought to her encounter with the charismatic woman. Her body contained no disdain or anger, and instead she remembered the evening in a positive light.  
  
Months later she had taken the afternoon off of work to renew her driver’s license. She had taken care to prepare herself mentally and physically for the excruciating hours. There really was nothing quite as painful as spending an afternoon trapped inside the desolate building.  
  
She’d been waiting close to a half hour in the tiny sitting room with nearly thirty numbers still left ahead of her. She swore that they made up half of them just to put people in more agony. With a sigh, she glanced back down at the book in her lap, determined to make the most of her wasted time.  
  
Abruptly in front her, she witnessed a figure drop a stack of crumpled papers in a heap onto the floor.  
  
“Fuck,” muttered the woman as she bent to pick them up.  
  
“Franky?” Bridget’s voice sounded surprised to see the brunette again…and in such a mundane environment. She still looked gorgeous without any alcohol coursing through her veins. Even the harsh fluorescent lights couldn’t hide her beauty. .  
  
“Gidget,” she smiled briefly as she tried to gather all of her dropped items. Kindly, Bridget kneeled to assist her. “No, it’s okay-“  
  
“Are these tickets?” Bridget tried to hide her shock as she mentally counted all of the violations sitting between them.  
  
“Not all of them are my fault,” Franky tried to explain.  
  
“How are you not in jail?”  
  
“Guess I’m one of a kind.” Once the pair had managed to sort through the stack, the person sitting beside Bridget was finally summoned which allowed Franky to sit beside her. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“License renewal. I’d ask what you’re doing but I’m afraid I already know the answer.”  
  
“Well, if you’d just give me a little time to explain, Gidge.”  
  
“Oh, believe me I think we have plenty of time,” Bridget joked as she nodded towards the screen of numbers ticking by slowly.  
  
“I was seeing a girl who’s a cop.”  
  
“Seeing?” Bridget countered with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Fucking,” Franky admitted with ease. Why was it so easy to be honest with this woman? What kind of invisible magic did she possess?  
  
“That doesn’t sound very wise.”  
  
“I didn’t know that until the tickets started showing up in the mail with her name on them!” Franky began to try and reorganize the unruly stack of violations.  
  
“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” Bridget chuckled softly.  
  
“Exactly!” Franky slapped her knee for emphasis.  
  
“Some of those are speeding violations,” the blonde noted the different text on several papers in the stack.  
  
“Oh, yeah, those are my fault,” Franky said sheepishly and Bridget laughed. Although neither would ever admit it out loud, it was by far the best trip to the DMV when having someone else to commiserate with.  
  
“I feel like I need a drink after that,” Franky sighed with relief as they finally exited the belly of the beast  
  
“Or…” Bridget paused her stride, and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
“I like where your mind’s at Gidge.”  
  
*****  
“Okay, I mean it. That was the last time.” Franky stated sternly as she tugged her singlet back on over her dark mess of hair. Bridget smiled and leaned over to smooth it back out. She wasn’t sure where Franky had to run off to, but she most certainly didn’t want to do it with sex hair. Really, really, bad sex hair. Should Bridget offer her a hat?  
  
“Out of curiosity, what happens if you sleep with a girl more than three times?” Bridget sat up in bed, allowing the bedsheets to gather around her waist.  
  
“If I sleep with a girl three times, I’d marry her,” Franky teased as she stood up and gathered her wild mane into a ponytail.  
  
“Goodbye, Franky,” Bridget smiled before her mouth was captured in a smoldering kiss the likes of which she’d never experienced.  
  
“Bye, Gidget,” Franky whispered as she sauntered towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.

Franky’s visions and dreams were plagued with ocean eyes and blonde hair. She’d even had to seek out exclusively brunettes in order to avoid the thoughts of her petite lover. She’d started looking for her at the bar, hoping just by chance that she’d see her face in the crowd. Occasionally she would deliberately go to the shops close to where Bridget lived thinking she could feign another meeting of fate. She’d even considered revisiting the DMV, the literal hell on earth just on the off chance that she’d catch her there again.  
  
But the months went without sight of her, and that’s when Franky really began to imagine a life without the blonde little minx popping up from time to time. Life really was more interesting with her around. She was honest. And fuck is that wasn’t exactly what Franky needed.  
  
Finally she broke down and texted the blonde, having memorized the phone number she saw on Bridget’s forms at the DMV...that wasn’t stalking was it? Last thing she needed was a night in prison. It had taken nearly an hour of delicate planning to figure out what to even say to her after Franky had made such a scene about her rules. What would Bridget say? Would she even say anything at all?

Finally Franky plucked up enough courage to hit send. 

F - ‘Do you want to hang out?’

“What the fuck, Doyle. Hang out? Really?” She chastised herself as she let her phone drop on her chest feeling mortified. Mere seconds later, her phone vibrated and the feeling was gone. She quickly scrambled to pick the phone back up.

B - ‘Size 6’

F - ‘?’

B - ‘My ring size. 😉 😉 😉 ’

Franky chucked softly at her playful response. 

F - Very funny. So can I come over?

Bridget had read the message, but had not responded for a full three minutes and ten seconds. Anxiously, Franky typed another message. 

F - Please?

B - Be here in 20?

By the time Franky had arrived, she spotted Bridget waiting for her at the door, leaning casually with a sly smile painted on her face.  
  
“Did you bring my ring?”  
  
“Shut up and take your pants off, Gidge,” Franky laughed as she started to unbutton her shirt as soon as she hit the threshold. 

***************************

“So I guess this is goodbye for real this time, eh?” Bridget tied her robe as she walked Franky back to the front door after what may have been the longest marathon sex she’d ever had. Franky had already reasoned that it wasn’t spending the night if there was no sleeping. And Bridget couldn’t argue with that sound logic.  
  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Franky tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. Maybe she should have delayed their last hurrah a little longer. Slowly realization was setting in that the two would not see each other again. And what the fuck was this pang in her chest that she was suddenly feeling?  
  
“Try not to break too many hearts, alright?” The blonde smiled as she opened the door.  
  
“Likewise,” Franky bit her bottom lip. The two stood in silence, eyes locked, memorizing every last detail before they would inevitably part ways. Franky pulled her in for one last, slow kiss.  
  
“Goodbye, Franky,” Bridget said softly.  
  
“Bye, Gidget,” Franky smiled brightly one last time before exiting the home and walking towards her car. Bridget had already closed the door behind her.

Franky sat in her car with the engine running as her thoughts raced. She hesitated briefly with her hand on the door handle. She quickly shook the thought from her head as she began to reverse out of the driveway in the direction of her home.  
  
Inside Bridget was watching discretely from the peephole as Franky’s car idled in her driveway. What exactly did she expect to happen? The woman to miraculously change her mind? Come back and physically sweep her off her feet and carry her into the sunset? No. Bridget watched as Franky backed out and left. She shook her head and went to start her day and continue on with her life.  
  
Ten minutes into making breakfast and she jumped at the incessant knocking of the mail carrier at the door.  
  
“Jesus, I’m coming,” she muttered, abandoning the eggs in the pan. She opened the door and came face to face with those beautiful jade colored eyes.  
  
“Franky what-” Bridget was gobsmacked.  
  
“Will you go out on a proper date with me? Please?” Franky blurted. She couldn’t remember the last time she had actually asked someone out on a date.  
  
“Sure.” Bridget’s heart surged in her chest.  
  
“Pick you up tonight at 8?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Yeah, okay, cool. I’ll see you tonight.” Franky’s cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink.  
  
“Sure you don’t want to stay for breakfast?” Bridget glanced back towards the kitchen.  
  
“Nah, thanks though. I gotta hit that jewelry store before they close.” Franky leaned forward and delivered one last kiss and wink before dashing back down the drive.  
  
“Size six! And I don’t like gold!” She shouted playfully after her.  
  
Franky laughed as she got back into her car and opened up the glovebox to see the little box nestled safely inside. And suddenly without a second thought, Franky had switched her beliefs. She no longer believed in curses, but she sure as hell believed in the perfect girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking this journey with me. Comments and feedback are always appreciated. Not going to lie, this was a little fic that I hadn't given much thought to, but it actually turned out to be one of my favorites.


End file.
